Realidad
by kmil-chan
Summary: Takahiro llega a Misaki con una propuesta: una cita con una chica. ¿Esto será suficiente para tranquilizar a su hermano o seguirá queriendo entrometerse en la vida del estudiante? Y a todo esto, ¿Dónde queda Usami?
1. Chapter 1

"Realidad"

Junjou Romantica fanfic Pairing UsamixMisaki

Los personajes le pertenecen a Nakamura Shungiku

Takahiro llega a Misaki con una propuesta: una cita con una chica. ¿Esto será suficiente para tranquilizar a su hermano o seguirá queriendo entrometerse en la vida del estudiante? Y a todo esto, ¿Dónde queda Usami?

.

Misaki se dejó caer con pesadez en el colchón. Gracias a Dios el día al fin había terminado. Fue el cumpleaños del pequeño Mahiro y los papas junto con sus familias decidieron prepararle una fiesta, pero los planes no siguieron tan bien. El servicio que contrataron para el banquete les cancelo un par de días antes del gran evento y no encontraban quien les preparara la comida para la fiesta. Pero en eso el gran Tío Misaki, impulsado por el amor que el pequeño profesaba por su comida, se ofreció a salvarlos. Como resultado había pasado los últimos días cocinando y el día de la fiesta corriendo de aquí para allá guiado por el pequeño tormento.

Usami también había sufrido esos días. Además del trabajo usual, con su respectivo retraso en la entrega de manuscritos, era el encargado de cuidar al niño mientras Misaki y Manami preparaban la comida. No fue una tarea sencilla ya que él no suele llevarse bien con los niños pero por lo menos el pequeño no tuvo hambre, frío ni ninguna herida. Cuando finalmente llego la fiesta él pudo disfrutar de un tiempo a solas hasta que _eso_ pasó.

En un momento de descanso Manami aprovecho para presentar a su cuñado con sus familiares. Todo iba bien pero una chica joven acaparo al chico sentándolo en su mesa. Él no podía escuchar lo que hablaban pero veía claramente como ella se le insinuaba. Agradecía la ingenuidad del chico para no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Él por su parte intentaba enviarle miradas de reproche a la fémina que osaba poner sus ojos en _su_ Misaki pero esta no se daba por enterada. Pero bueno, al final todos se despidieron y él regreso a casa con Misaki, quien ahora descansaba en su cama. Todo volvía a ser como antes.

"Por eso Manami pensó que era buena idea Usagi. Misaki ya está en edad de tener novia y solamente estaríamos dando un empujoncito."

O eso había pensado.

"Pero… ¿y si a Misaki no le gusta?"

"Mio-chan es una buena joven y ella fue quien preguntó primero por él. Misaki es un caballero así que le dará una oportunidad."-Takahiro sonaba feliz mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa.-"Si todo sale bien se conseguirá una linda novia."

 _Novia…_

Odiaba tanto esa palabra. ¿Cuál era la necedad de Takahiro de querer conseguirle todo a su hermano? ¿No podía simplemente darle su espacio para que él decidiera?

"Estoy en casa."-Misaki entró bostezando.-"Oh Nii-san que bueno que vienes a visitarnos."-Había visto poco a su hermano durante la fiesta y tenía ganas de platicar con él. Pero al entrar se fijó más que nada en la mirada de irritación del escritor y dejo sus cosas en una silla con cuidado.-"¿De qué están hablando?"

Notó que el otro casi brincaba y se dio cuenta de su error. Takahiro se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Misaki, ¿Qué opinas de Mio-chan?"

"¿Mio-san?"-preguntó sentándose a su lado.-"No recuerdo quien es."

Una victoria para el escritor, quien no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa.

"Vamos la conociste en la fiesta, es prima de Manami."

"Ah la de cabello oscuro."-recordó el chico.-"Pues bien creo, no estoy seguro. Hable poco con ella, con todos en realidad."-más que nada había estado en standby cuando conoció a esa familia.-"No recuerdo muy bien Nii-chan ya estaba muy cansado."

"Bueno pues ella dice que quiere conocerte y nos pidió que les organizáramos una cita a ustedes dos."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Una cita? ¡Pero yo nunca he tenido una cita!"-la mirada que le mando el escritor lo hizo temblar.-"Bueno solo una pero…"-en automático se sonrojo al recordar lo ocurrido.

"No es nada del otro mundo Misaki solo irán a pasear por ahí y hablar un poco."

"Pero… ¿para que querría una cita conmigo?"-preguntó encogiéndose se hombros, desde hace tiempo se había resignado a atraer solamente a hombres masculinos cuyo apellido tuviera o sonara a Usami.

"¿¡Que no es obvio!?"-Takahiro se levantó feliz.-"Le gustas Misaki, quiere salir contigo."

El universitario se quedó reflexionando esas palabras. Le gustaba a una mujer, y no estaba relacionada de ninguna manera con la familia Usami. Parece que después de todo él también tiene su atractivo. Finalmente reacciono. Eso explicaba por qué el escritor estaba de mal humor.

"Me siento halagado pero no creo que sea buena idea tener una cita con ella."-le contesto a su hermano viendo al escritor. Le había pedido que confiara en él e iba a mantener la promesa.

Usami se dio cuenta y suspiro aliviado. Odiaba la idea de pensar en Misaki de la mano con otra persona y más que él hubiera accedido a la dichosa cita. Pero Takahiro no se iba a dar por vencido.

"Misaki ya tienes más de 20 años y nunca has tenido una novia."-le señalo el hombre.-"Ya es hora de que vayas buscando a aquella persona a la que amaras por muchos años de tu vida. No aceptare un no por respuesta."-se levantó agarrando sus cosas.-"Iras a esa cita y pondrás de tu parte para que funcione. Si después de eso decides que ella no es la indicada lo entenderé."

Takahiro volteo a verlo con esa pose de hermano mayor que dijo su última palabra. Usami puso su palma en su cara y Misaki refunfuño.

"Pero hermano…"

"He dicho Misaki."-se levantó ignorándolo.-"Usami confió en ti para que lo convenzas. Manami te llamará para ponerse de acuerdo contigo."

El escritor asintió con la cabeza débilmente y finalmente el mayor de los Takahashi salió del departamento sonriendo y llamando a su esposa para contarle la buena noticia.

"¿Me vas a convencer de que vaya a esa cita?"-preguntó Misaki algo dolido.

"Claro que no, debiste haberle dicho que no irías."

"¡Ni siquiera me dejó hablarle!"-comenzaba a enojarse pero sabía que no era culpa del escritor, sino suya por no haber sido honesto con su hermano.-"¿Y ahora?"

Ambos se quedaron callados sin saber que decir. Usami sabía que Misaki quería contarle a su hermano sobre ellos pero aún no estaba listo para hacerlo. Y si le decía a Takahiro que ya estaba saliendo con alguien él insistiría en conocerla. Volvió a suspirar y levantándose se sentó de nuevo al lado del universitario. Paso su brazo por detrás de él y tomándolo del hombro lo recargo hacia él.

"No tenemos muchas opciones, ¿o sí?"

Misaki negó con la cabeza, habían pensado lo mismo. Se quedaron así por un momento considerando las posibilidades hasta que se dieron cuenta de las pocas que había.

"Lo haré, iré a la cita."-dijo finalmente Misaki alzando la cabeza.-"Pero al final le diré a mi hermano que no me agrado y todo volverá a ser como antes."

"No funcionara Misaki, él confía en que le harás pasar un buen rato a la chica."

"Pero mi hermano no sabe todo sobre mi Usagi-san."-sabía que le pedía demasiado a su pareja. El que lo viera salir con alguien más. Pero no tenía otra solución que no implicará confesarse con Takahiro.-"Confía en mi ¿sí?"

Usami quería gritarle que no, que no lo dejaría marchar a los brazos de esa arpía pero no sentía tener el derecho para hacerlo. Después de todo él había forzado a Misaki para lograr la relación que tenían ahora. Él debía de aceptarlo por su cuenta. Le aterraba pero debía dejarlo.

"A veces creo que confió demasiado en ti."-respondió apoyándose en su cabeza.

Misaki volteo a verlo y le sonrió un poco y después cerró los ojos, Usami no rechazo la invitación y apoyo sus labios contra los del chico.

././././.

La cita sería el sábado por la tarde, para que no interfiriera ni con clases ni trabajo. La chica estaba nerviosa arreglándose en casa de su prima. Se había probado ya un sinfín de conjuntos buscando la ropa que la hiciera ver más bonita junto con el peinado idóneo. Misaki le había gustado desde que lo vio. Era guapo, simpático y amable. Y ella de verdad esperaba que la cita fluyera bien. Se encontraría en el parque y después pasearían por el centro comercial, comerían algo y finalmente pasearían por el parque de noche donde ella esperaba terminar la cita con un beso. De solo pensarlo se sonrojaba un poco.

Misaki por su parte se vestía sin mucho ánimo. Se había puesto ropa casual y había pasado el peine por sus cabellos rebeldes que se negaban a quedarse en su lugar. Resignado salió de su cuarto listo a partir media hora antes de lo acordado. Tenía que llegar antes para no hacerla esperar.

"¿Ya te vas?"-le preguntó Usami, quien trabajaba sin avanzar mucho en la sala.

"Al mal paso darle prisa, ¿no?"

Usami asintió y se acercó a él. Quería decirle que no fuera, que se portara como un maldito con ella y que regresara a sus brazos. Pero no podía hacerlo. Demonios el chico hasta se había puesto colonia. Lo acompaño a la puerta y vio cómo se ponía sus zapatos dirigiéndose a la salida.

"Regresaré antes de la cena."-Usami asintió inmóvil. Antes de que reaccionara el chico lo abrazo aspirando su aroma y con la misma velocidad se separó de él.-"Me voy."-dijo con un sonrojo y salió del departamento.

Usami avanzo rápidamente pero se detuvo en la puerta apretando sus manos en puños. Deseaba poder retenerlo, pero no tenía el derecho para hacerlo. Se quedó un par de minutos parado tras la puerta pero no la abrió. Se dio media vuelta y entro de nuevo al departamento.

./././././.

Misaki había llegado con tiempo de sobra. Jugueteaba con su celular sin mucho ánimo y su mente divagaba siempre hacia Usami. _¿Estará trabajando? ¿Habrá roto otra taza queriendo hacer café? ¿Estaría…pensando en él?_

"¡Misaki-kun!"

Al voltear vio a la chica corriendo hacia él. Su cabello largo estaba suelto adornado por un pequeño listón como diadema, traía un vestido corto y una bolsa colgaba de su hombro. Lucía bonita no podía negarlo.

"Perdóname por llegar tarde, ¿esperaste mucho?"

"No, acabo de llegar. _¿Qué pasa con esta escena típica de manga romántico?"-_ pensó Misaki pasando su mano por su cara. Hubo un tiempo en el que se hubiera sentido emocionado al estar en una cita con una chica como ella, y más que fuera ella quien lo propuso. Pero ahora su corazón y sus sentimientos le pertenecían a Usami y él lo sabía y reconocía. Aunque no pudiera decirlos, aun, en voz alta.- "¿Nos vamos?"

"Si."

Ella estaba feliz. Empezaron a platicar de temas triviales y el chico le daba toda su atención, se sentía soñada. Él había resultado ser como ella esperaba, caballeroso y amable. De repente el universitario se detuvo frente a un arenero viendo a los niños construir un castillo de arena.

"¿Misaki-kun?"-lo llamo la chica pero este no reacciono. Preocupada estiro su brazo hasta el suyo y lo jalo un poco.-"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Eh? Ah sí lo siento, es que recordé… que hace tiempo también jugué en un arenero así. Aunque ya era de noche."-sonrió nostálgico. Su Usami hubiera estado ahí probablemente se hubieran puesto a jugar en el arenero nuevamente.

Mio vio la mirada del chico y se molestó un poco. Debería de estar concentrado en la cita y no andar divagando. Reunió un poco de valor y apretó el brazo del chico jalándolo hacia el camino.

"Mira Misaki-kun crepas, ¿compramos una?"

"Si claro."

Ella había planeado compartir una misma crepa, e incluso darle de comer en la boca al chico. Pero cuando este regreso de comprar traía una para cada uno. Además era más grande de lo que había pensado. Pero no podía rechazar el gesto del chico, y más cuando ella fue quien sugirió la idea. Como pudo se la termino y al voltear a ver a Misaki lo encontró distraído de nuevo viendo a la nada.

Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron al centro comercial. De esta manera la chica podría hacerse una idea de los gustos del chico y, según su prima, la táctica de probarse ropa funcionaba de maravilla. Entraron a una tienda, la chica eligió ropa mientras Misaki la seguía opinando de vez en cuando. El momento de la verdad había llegado. Estaba en el probador poniéndose un vestido un poco más atrevido del que traía. Honestamente se sentía un poco avergonzada pero ya no tenía opción. Suspiro y salió del probador.

"¿Y qué tal?"- preguntó espiándolo a través del espejo.

Misaki volteo a verla, la miro de arriba a abajo y le sonrió.-"Esta bonito el vestido."

La chica se sorprendió y giro fingiendo ver diferentes ángulos pero el chico no se mostraba para nada impresionado. Vencida regreso al probador dispuesta a buscar algo que atrajera la atención del chico. Como resultado pasaron más de 20 minutos probándose distintos vestuarios pero no logro respuesta diferente. Al final decidió comprar una blusa y al regresar de las cajas no lo encontró por ningún lugar.

"¿Misaki-kun?"- alzo un poco la voz volteando intentando encontrarlo. _"De seguro lo aburrí con tanta cambiadera de ropa...y al final no sirvió de nada..."_

Se dio la vuelta y lo vio caminar hacia ella con una bolsa de plástico en las manos.

"Misaki-kun..."

"Vi una tienda allá y aproveche para comprar algo."-dijo sonriendo.

"¿Que compraste?"

"Es un juego de salero y pimentero."-sonreía mientras lo sacaba de la bolsa para enseñárselo.-"No pude contenerme."

Las figuras eran un par de osos en una pequeña esfera transparentes. De colores blanco y negro respectivamente.

"¿Te gustan los osos?"

"No tanto pero conozco una persona que los colecciona, sé que le gustaran."-Guardo las figuras adentro de la bolsa de nuevo.-"¿Seguimos?"

"Ehm...si claro."

Siguieron caminando por las tiendas pero ella ya no tenía ningún plan. El chico había estado más emocionado al comprar esas figuras que verla cambiando de ropa. Tal vez la cita haya sido un fiasco después de todo.

.

.

.

Comenzamos de nuevo un mini proyecto de 2 capis. Como ya salió la nueva temporada de Junjou la inspiración vino a mí y escribí esta historia. El siguiente capítulo de desenlace ya está prácticamente terminado solo queda revisar un par de cositas.

Cuando vi el avance del episodio 4 de la tercera temporada me emocione mucho… ¡Shinobu cocina de nuevo! Jajaja me recordó a mi fic de "Iron chef" en fin. Ahora vuelo a ver el episodio y espero les guste esta historia.


	2. Chapter 2

Volteo a ver al chico sonriendo, le había gustado Misaki cuando se lo presentaron y le pregunto a su prima sobre él. Simplemente quería conocerlo, hacerse amigos y que la relación evolucionara a partir de ahí pero ella insistió en que sería una buena oportunidad y que debería invitarlo a salir. Pero el chico no se veía remotamente interesado.

"Esta tienda es maravillosa."-Misaki estaba soñado. Estaban en una tienda de artículos en el hogar pero con diseños distintos y atractivos. Había relojes de pared en forma de gatos, cuchillos de cocinas con mangos decorados, mobiliario electrodoméstico disfrazado de animales, entre más cosas. Se detuvo en especial al ver un juego de té decorado con pequeños ositos. La chica vio de nuevo la mirada cálida del chico obviamente dirigida a alguien en especial. Salieron de la tienda. Misaki no pudo esconder su bostezo y la chica lo noto.

"Misaki-kun no es necesario que sigamos con la cita, podemos dejarla así."

"¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué?"-Preguntó el chico.-"¿Te sientes mal, necesitas algo?"

"No, estoy bien pero... ¿por qué accediste a tener la cita conmigo?"

"Bueno porque..."-había estado muy desconcentrado y debía ser honesto con ella.-"Mi hermano me dijo que sería una buena idea."

La chica se sintió un poco herida al confirmar sus sospechas.-"Me di cuenta que hoy no me hiciste mucho caso pero..."-volteo a ver la mirada a la bolsa y el chico la imito.-"Estabas pensando en alguien más ¿verdad?"

"Yo..."-Misaki se sonrojó pero asintió.-"Lo siento mucho."

"Está bien...esa persona... ¿Es especial para ti?"

"...si lo es, y mucho."

"Fuuu... lo sabía. Lamento haberte invitado a salir cuando ya tienes alguien especial para ti."

"Yo también lo siento es solo que...mi hermano fue muy insistente y...no es excusa y realmente no debí haber aceptado pero...suele ser muy terco."

"Manami también lo es."-Dijo ella entendiendo lo que había detrás del sí. Suspiro.-"Esta bien Misaki-kun aquí termina la cita."

"Lo siento mucho."

"No lo sientas aunque creo que ambos debemos aprender a afrontarnos a nuestras familia ¿no crees?"

"En eso tienes razón."

La chica le ofreció su mano y este la acepto, después ella lo jalo fuertemente y le dio un abrazo. Aprovechando la cercanía le pregunto.-"Por lo menos ¿pasaste un buen rato conmigo?"

Se separaron y Misaki vio rubor en las mejillas de la chica, se sentía apenada. Y probablemente él tuvo gran parte de la culpa primero aceptando la cita para después ignorarla casi por completo por pensar en Usami.

"Claro que me divertí y Mio-san lucia muy bonita el día de hoy."-La chica sonrío complacida.-"¿Te acompaño a la parada de autobús o al tren?"

"No es necesario, mi prima iba a estar en un café de aquí por si algo sucedía así que iré a verla."

"Oh ya veo."-se sintió avergonzado de nuevo. Su primera cita con una chica y había sido un fracaso. Bueno, no tenía necesidad de esa cita en primer lugar.-"Nos veremos después entonces."

La chica asintió, hiso una pequeña reverencia y dando media vuelta empezó a caminar hacia el elevador. Misaki la observo entrar y después suspiro. Saco su celular, aún era temprano y probablemente Usami estaría comiendo solo en casa. Marco el número y el escritor le contesto.

./././././././.

Cuando Misaki llegó a casa Usami lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. No dijeron nada, solo se abrazaron por unos minutos. Misaki ni siquiera se sorprendió de ver que el mayor no había preparado nada para comer. Se alistó para comenzar a preparar la comida para ambos. Al terminar de comer y antes de que el chico huyera a lavar los platos el escritor lo capturo y lo llevo al sillón sentándose con él en su regazo.

"¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?"

"Pues…regrese antes de lo planeado eso te da una pista ¿no?"-se recostó en el pecho del escritor suspirando.-"Ella se dio cuenta de que no le ponía mucha atención y que estaba distraído."

"¿En qué pensabas?"

"Hum…"-Misaki se sonrojo, se estiro para agarrar la bolsa y se la dio.

Usami abrió la bolsa y al principio no entendió. Solamente veía unos hermosos adornos de cocina que iban perfectamente con su colección de osos, si los hubiera visto en la tienda probablemente él también los hubiera comprado y… _Oh…_

"Así que… ¿yo te distraje?"

Misaki se sonrojo de nuevo.-"P-pero solamente porque los vi en el aparador y estaba seguro que me reclamarías sino los compraba."

"Tú también me distraes Misaki."-Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso.-"Todo el tiempo."

Se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo pero el celular del chico sonó interrumpiéndolos. El estudiante vio la pantalla y luego volteo a verlo.

"Es Nii-san."

Usami dejó que se sentara a su lado y contestó. No escucho mucho de la conversación ya que Misaki no podía contestarle, aparentemente su hermano estaba un poco alterado. Usami tomo la mano del chico y la apretó. Misaki volteó a verlo y asintió.

"Si quieres que te explique necesito que vengas a casa Nii-san… Si está bien, te esperamos."

././././././.

"Es que de verdad no entiendo Misaki, ¿Qué paso?"-Takahiro hablaba desde que había entrado al departamento.-"¿Acaso Mio-chan no te agrada?"

"No es eso Nii-san."

"¿¡Entonces!? Sinceramente no comprendo que pasa. No has tenido ninguna novia desde que entraste a la universidad Misaki, ya deberías de empezar a buscar tu camino. Salir de casa de Usagi y buscar una linda chica para establecerte."

"Yo no tengo ningún problema en que se quede conmigo Takahiro."

"Yo lo se Usagi pero por favor déjanos hablar a solas este es un asunto familiar."

Usami asintió y se levantó pero Misaki lo agarro de la mano con fuerza deteniéndolo.

"Él también es de la familia Nii-san."

"No me refería a eso Misaki y lo sabes bien."

"No, tú eres el que no entiende."-Misaki paso su mano frente su cara y volteo a ver a Usami.-"Usagi-san yo…creo que necesito decirle."

"… ¿Estás seguro?"

"¿Decirme? ¿Decirme que?"

Misaki asintió y Usami apretó su mano con fuerza sentándose de nuevo a su lado.

"Nii-san si hay una razón por la cual yo no pude seguir en la cita con Mio-san."

"Pues me gustaría mucho escucharla."-tanto secretismo entre esos 2 comenzaba a impacientarlo.

"Bueno yo…yo ya tengo alguien a quien quiero mucho y…ahora estoy saliendo con esa persona."

Takahiro se sorprendió y después asintió sonriendo.-"¡¿De verdad?! Eso es magnífico Misaki. Me hubiera gustado que me dijeras antes. ¿Y quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde la conociste?"

Misaki suspiro de nuevo apretando con fuerza la mano de Usami.-"Esa persona…es Usagi-san."

Por un par de minutos reino el silencio. Takahiro aún mantenía la sonrisa cuando habló.-"Es una broma ¿cierto? Usagi, está jugando ¿verdad?"

"Takahiro yo amo a Misaki, lo he amado por mucho tiempo y quiero que se quede a mi lado por siempre."

La cara del hermano mayor se puso seria de repente. Vio a su amigo de la infancia y luego a su hermano para terminar en las manos que estaban entrelazadas entre sí. Ahora entendía porque parecía que el chico estuviera tan apegado al mayor. Pero aun así nunca pensó que esta era la razón.

"¿Nii-san?"

Misaki se levantó hacia su hermano pero este se levantó rápidamente.

"Yo…tengo…tengo que procesar todo esto."

Salió del departamento rápidamente dejando detrás de él un silencio incómodo. Por fin su hermano se había enterado de su relación con Usagi y él…él se había ido sin decir nada. Misaki se dejó caer en el suelo y se puso a llorar. Usami se hinco a su lado y lo abrazo. Se mantuvieron así por mucho tiempo hasta que la noche los sorprendió a ambos aun en el suelo recargado uno sobre otro.

"Vamos a la cama Misaki."

El chico no dijo nada, ni cuando lo levantó ni cuando lo dejo con cuidado sobre el colchón. Solamente seguía llorando en silenció. Usami fue al baño y dejo el agua correr, golpeo con su puño la pared. No sabía qué hacer ni que decir. Sentía que todo había sido su culpa por avaricioso. Quería que todo el mundo supiera que Misaki era suyo pero no quería que esto pasará. Ahora no podía dejar solo al chico, lo necesitaba más que nunca. Salió del cuarto y acurruco al otro en sus brazos hasta que se quedó dormido después de tanto llorar.

Al día siguiente Misaki se despertó tarde. Usami seguía con la misma ropa llevándole vasos de agua y un poco de comida pero se rehusaba a comer. Estaba en shock por la reacción de su hermano y la imagen seguía repitiéndose en su mente. Por la noche volvió a llorar hasta que se quedó dormido y repitió la misma rutina por otro día más.

Usami subía una bandeja con leche caliente y un par de pan tostado.

"Misaki te traje esto para que comieras."-anunció poniéndolo frente a él. Misaki asintió pero no tuvo intención de moverse.-"Misaki…por favor dime algo…"-el chico seguía sin hablar.-"Por favor…no sé qué hacer…lo siento mucho..."

Misaki volteo a verlo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo.-"Usa…Usagi-san no tienes de que disculparte."-Su voz era débil.-"No es nuestra culpa…el querernos así ¿verdad?"

Usami asintió y abrazo al chico de nuevo y ambos lloraron juntos. Después fueron a bañarse y volvieron a acostarse abrazados. El baño fue tranquilo y con un par de caricias amorosas, diciéndose entre ellos _Estoy aquí._ Al día siguiente Misaki se sentía más descansado. Amaba a su hermano pero también amaba a Usami. No quería que se rompieran ninguna de esas relaciones pero aparentemente una de ellas ya estaba rota. Quedarse en cama llorando no iba a solucionar así que se levantó. Aun no tenía ánimos de ir a la escuela pero el cocinar lo distraía así que preparo el desayuno. El timbre sonó en ese momento.

"Debe ser Aikawa."-dijo Usami acercándose al interfon encendiendo la pantalla pero no fue a la mujer a quien vio del otro lado.-"Takahiro…"

"Usagi…necesito hablar con ustedes dos."

Usami asintió apretando el botón que abría la puerta.

"No…no estoy listo para esto."-Misaki nervioso soltó la sartén que tenía en las manos. Una cosa era el considerar las opciones que podrían pasar pero aun no quería que su hermano le dijera que tenía que elegir. Dejo todo en donde estaba y se dio la vuelta listo para subir escaleras arriba lejos de su hermano.

"Tranquilo Misaki no va a pasar nada, estoy contigo."-Usami rápidamente llegó a su lado y lo sostuvo.-"Es tu hermano, cree en él."

Tembloroso Misaki asintió y dejo que el mayor lo guiara hacia el sillón. Finalmente Takahiro entró. Se sentaron los 3 en la sala pero reino el silencio. El hombre entro en silencio, volteo a verlos una vez y después se sentó. Usami y Misaki se sentaron juntos frente a él que se entretenía con sus manos hasta que se decidió hablar.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?"-preguntó finalmente volteando a verlos.

"4 años."-respondió Usami.

"Desde que Misaki se mudó para acá…"-apretó los puños con fuerza.-"Misaki quiero que me respondas con la verdad, ¿Usagi te obligo a hacer algo que no querías alguna vez?"

"… ¿Qué?"

"¿Estás seguro que no te estas dejando llevar por él? Sueles ser muy complaciente con los demás y tal vez creas que sientes algo por él cuando solamente le estas agradecido. Puedes estar confundido."

"¡Por supuesto que no Nii-san, no puedo creer que digas esas cosas!"-Misaki aún tenía los ojos llorosos pero ahora estaba más molesto por lo que decía su hermano, estaba insultándolos. No podía creer lo que insinuaba de ellos.-"Si solamente viniste a preguntar eso puedes irte."

"Tengo derecho a hacer estas preguntas."

"¡Pero no a juzgarnos de esta manera!"-gritó el chico.-"Tu nos conoces, a los dos. ¿De verdad crees que haríamos esto solamente por estar confundidos?"

Takahiro medito un rato y después negó con la cabeza.-"¿Estás seguro de esto Misaki? Es un camino difícil, ¿no te arrepentirás después?"

Misaki pensó en todo lo que habían vivido ya y casi se rio. Juntos habían atravesado muchas situaciones difíciles y habían salido adelante.-"Si estoy seguro…"-tomo la mano de Usami apretándola.-"Yo quiero a Usagi-san…amo a Usagi-san. Y entenderé si…si ya no quieres verme más por esto, si significa perderte."

"Te aseguro que yo estaré a su lado todo el tiempo, jamás estará solo."

"Espera Misaki no voy a dejar de verte o hablarte por esto, eres mi hermano."-dijo Takahiro algo molesto.

"Pues eso no pareció cuando te fuiste."-El enojo y la tristeza se notaban en su voz.

"Tenía que procesar lo que me dijeron, después de todo soy tu hermano mayor y solo quiero lo mejor para ti."

"Usagi-san es lo mejor para mí."-respondió Misaki sin dudar.

Usami se sorprendió de la respuesta del chico y tuvo un impulso por besarlo. Pero en lugar de eso alzo sus manos y beso su mano. Misaki le sonrió y apretó con fuerza. Takahiro suspiro llamando la atención de ambos.

"Están conscientes de que si están en una relación así las cosas no serán fáciles ¿verdad? Sobre todo con el éxito de Usagi."

"No te preocupes por eso yo protegeré a Misaki."

Takahiro asintió y volvió a suspirar dejándose caer en el sillón.-"Por ahora no estoy de acuerdo. Sé que para Misaki sería más fácil tener una vida normal."-El estudiante se molestó frunciendo el ceño.-"Pero si esto es lo que quieres…Misaki si esto te hace feliz…lo aceptaré."

Misaki parpadeo varias veces confirmando que no estaba soñando. Dejo de apretar la mano del escritor y se dio cuenta de lo roja que estaban ambas.-"¿De verdad?"

"Somos familia Misaki, tu eres mi querido hermano menor. Solamente quiero lo mejor para ti."-Takahiro se levantó y puso sus manos en sus hombros.-"Tienes que estar consciente del camino que tomas y estar seguro de afrontar cualquier cosa. No va a ser fácil."-volteo hacia Usami.-"Pero si son ustedes dos estoy seguro que lo atravesaran sin problemas."

Misaki empezó a temblar de nuevo y su hermano lo abrazo con fuerza. Lloro, pero esta vez no era de tristeza. Takahiro se disculpó y él también y Usami se unió al abrazo de su nueva familia. El primer gran obstáculo acababa de derribarse, ya habría más por venir. Pero podrían superarlos juntos.

.

.

.

Y aquí termina esta pequeña historia. En una historia mía Takahiro se enteraba de la situación y lo manejaba de manera distinta a esta. En esa ocasión quise poner el otro lado de la moneda. Pienso que si él se llega a molestar es por el cariño que le tiene a Misaki y los problemas que podría acarrear si la gente se entera que sale con el gran escritor Usami Akihiko. Pero también sé que eventualmente se alegrara por ellos.

En fin. Esta historia me gusto desde el principio que se me vino a la mente y quise compartirla con ustedes, gracias por leerla. En esta ocasión no hubo lemon, pero no os preocupes queridas lectoras. Pronto regresaré con una historia candente para ustedes… o al menos eso espero jejeje. Nos leemos después.

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

 **Riruka:** Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo, aquí está ya la conclusión de la historia que espero también te guste. Gracias por tu mensaje ^^


End file.
